Carta desde la oscuridad
by misi-chan
Summary: Carta de Sirius a James desde la cárcel...Oneshot,tristón.


Holas! Aquí vuelvo con un fic...de esos de sacar kleenex! -

Este va dedicado a mi amiga Hels, una gran admiradora de nuestro querido James "Cornamenta" (o Prongsy) Potter -

Los personajes que aparecen son, como todos sabéis, de J.K.Rowling, una mujer terrible que al parecer se divierte torturándonos, porque se carga a los personajes más entrañables ¬¬ En fin, espero que os guste -

CARTA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD

_Querido James:_

_No sé si tengo derecho a pronunciar tu nombre. Más bien, me parece que aquí no tengo ningún derecho .No quiero tenerlo. No lo merezco. _

_Soy un fracaso como amigo. He fallado en todo. No puedo explicarme cómo he podido ser...cómo he podido ser tan idiota y no haberme dado cuenta._

_La pequeña ventana de mi celda tiene barrotes. Huelo el mar y veo la tenue luz de las estrellas. De la estrella que lleva mi nombre._

_Me asfixio, James. Me hundo._

_Es horrible estar aquí. Estaría mejor muerto._

_No sé...todo ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo que estoy confuso, no sé si creérmelo._

_Pero ahí lo tienes: esta mañana, he sido acusado de asesinato...de haber matado a mi mejor amigo, a su esposa. También de intento de infanticidio._

_Y todo es falso, James. O no. Me siento culpable de lo que os ha pasado._

_Yo os puse en manos de Peter...él os entregó al Señor Oscuro. Pero yo no lo sabía, James. ¿Cómo sospechar de nuestro buen Peter, de nuestro fiel amigo?_

_Y sin embargo¡sospeché de Remus¿Por qué siempre me pueden los estúpidos prejuicios humanos¿ Por qué?_

_Lo que he vivido esta mañana...lo que me ha matado esta mañana._

_Allí estaba Peter, al fondo del callejón, riendo como loco¡después de matar a su amigo!_

_Y me acusa a mí de todo. Me señala con su dedo:"Sirius¿cómo has podido¡Has matado a James y a Lily¡Tú lo has hecho!"_

_Esa imagen no para de repetirse en mi cabeza._

_Nuestro amigo Peter, el tímido, el retraído, el buen Peter._

_Ha matado a todos los de alrededor, James. A todos...después se ha cortado el dedo...y ha desaparecido._

_Eso no ha sido lo peor. Imagínate, por un momento, qué habrá sido peor para mí que dejar escapar a tu asesino._

_Ha sido el ver a Remus. Remus, que nos abrió su corazón, que tanto sufría las noches de Luna llena cuando se transformaba en lobo...Remus, que siempre ha sido tan sincero...tan dulce...Remus me ha mirado con odio._

_Sus ojos color miel, siempre tan cálidos, tan amigables...llenos de rabia, de rabia fría..._

_Me ha afectado mucho su mirada, aún cuado yo me comporté de un modo tan ruin al desconfiar en él. Oh, sí, James, lo hice. Pensé que Remus estaba del lado de Voldemort._

_Hasta el último momento lo creí._

_Son irónicas las vueltas que da la vida..._

_El hombre lobo...el mejor de todos nosotros. El pobre Remus...creyendo que Sirius, el bromista, ha matado a sus mejores amigos. El pobre Remus...sin saber nada de la traición y de la injusticia._

_Estoy preso aquí, James. Soy inocente, soy inocente. Me vuelvo loco por momentos, y lo único que me devuelve la cordura es pensar en Peter.¡Quiero acabar con él!_

_¡Quiero tener una maldita razón para dormir en este suelo húmedo, para llevar estas anillas alrededor de mis muñecas!_

_Quiero que Remus tenga una razón para odiarme..._

_Quiero convencerme de que no estoy aquí por ti, James._

_Y, aunque ya no tenga remedio, aunque sé que me voy a consumir aquí...aunque sé que lo que voy a decirte no cambiará nada..._

_Lo siento._

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo siento._

_Has sido la persona más importante de mi vida. Me ayudaste cuando mi familia me dio la espalda. No me odiaste, a pesar de ser un Black._

_Y...lo más importante: me enseñaste el significado de la palabra amistad._

_La palabra más hermosa para mí._

_Gracias._

_Lo siento._

_Para James Potter, el mejor amigo que he tenido, y que jamás volveré a tener, haciéndole entrega de todo mi arrepentimiento, gratitud y, sobre todo, mi amistad para siempre._

_Hasta nunca, _

_Sirius Black_

Sirius se sentó en el suelo, cansado. Por mucho que intentara derribar la puerta, nunca lo conseguría.

Entonces, esa misma puerta se abrió, dando paso al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, acompañado de dos dementores.

Sirius sintió frío, un frío sobrenatural que le quitó la respiración.

Fudgele arrebató la carta, leyéndola con una expresión de burla mal disimulada.

'Es usted un loco desquiciado, señor Black' dijo Fudge con sorna.

Sirius lo miró un instante. El Ministro se estremeció por el contacto de sus hermosos ojos grises. Había en ellos tal mezcla de sentimientos que resultaba increíble. Odio, rabia, tristeza, ira, dolor, y por encima de todo, serenidad y orgullo.

'Y usted, señor Fudge, es un maldito cretino'susurró Sirius.

Fudge se alejó de aquel muchacho siniestro.

Pensar que, con 20 años, había acabado con toda aquella gente...

Se dio cuenta de que el joven miraba con ansia si ridícula carta.

Sonrió.

Lentamente, disfrutando del momento, la rompió. Dejó caer los pedazos al suelo, los pisoteó.

Después dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Los dementores recogieron los pedazos y salieron.

Sirius se derrumbó.

Lloró durante toda la noche, muchas noches, durante trece años.

Recordó los alegres ojos castaños de James, las sonrisas dulces de Remus.

Anheló el momento de ver muerto a Peter.

Y todas esas angustiosas noches, contempló la estrella con su nombre, Sirio, la más brillante del cielo nocturno, porque ante todo tenía que recordar quién era.

Sirius Black, acusado de asesinato múltiple, preso en Azkaban.

Sirius Black, un inocente castigado, libre en las estrellas.

END

Bueno, pues eso es todo, ojalá os haya gustado y...T.T qué penita me da.

En fin, tanto si es de vuestro agrado como si no, agradecería vuestros reviews con todo mi corazón -

Besotes, y pasad por mis fics, que no todos tienen este aire tan trágico ¬¬

Bye! -


End file.
